tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WhiteJapan/Nowe Przyjaźnie - Rozdział IV
thumb|300px Nowe przyjaźnie - rozdział IV - Inny świat Prolog Usagi, Luka i Donat dalej pilnowali Donnie'go. Po dłuższym czasie przyszła również Skyla z Shinrai na ramieniu. Wszyscy milczeli, więdząc, co ma nastąpić. - Wiecie, ja mogę zostać i pomóc im się do was dostać. - zaproponowała Skyla. - I tak należę do tego wymiaru. - Ale na początku będziesz musiała nas kryć. A raczej trudno będzie ich zmylić, szczególnie po tym, co się ostatnio stało. - Usagi miał wątpliwości co do planu zaproponowanego przez Salamandriankę. - Ja nie zdążyłam z tego wszystkiego powiedzieć Raphaelowi prawdy... - przyznała się Luka. - Będziemy musieli znaleźć inną okazję. Jeżeli szybko nie zabierzemy Donatello do twojego wymiaru, może nawet zapaść w śpiączkę. Donat podniósł głowę. Śpiączka odcinała umysł od jakielkolwiek rzeczywistości, przez co tylko bardziej wyszkoleni mogli zajrzeć do umysłu osoby w śpiączce i z nią porozmawiać. Donat niestety do takich nie należał. Ten raz był pierwszym w jego życiu, kiedy zdołał się z kimś porozumieć za pomocą umysłów. Musiał poćwiczyć, ale śpiączka mu to uniemożliwi. Zdenerwowany, podszedł do Luki i chwycił jej rękę. Spojrzała na niego. - Będziemy musieli zaryzykować zabranie Donnie'go i zostawienie Skyli. - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Donatowi zależy, by mu pomóc. Poza tym, nawet, gdyby Skyla ich okłamywała i coraz mniej nam ufali, może wszystko nam wybaczą, jeśli uratujemy Donnie'go. - Lubię twój tok myślenia - przyznał Usagi - ale nie jestem pewien, czy tak zareagują. Mimo tego, musimy go zabrać. I musimy przenieść się szybko, najlepiej jeszcze dziś. - Może od razu się do tego zabierzecie? - Skyla była trochę zdenerwowana. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł przyjść do pokoju i usłyszeć rozmowę. - Tak, dobry pomysł. Tylko gdzie się przeniesiemy? Wszędzie tu jest światło. - Ale nie musi być. Donat, mógłbyś? - Zaczekajcie, muszę wyjść. Skyla opuściła pomieszczenie. Donat trafił wiązką energii w lampę, która wybuchła pod wpływem zbyt dużego naelektryzowania. W pokoju gwałtownie zrobiło się czarno. Usagi i Luka chwycili się za ręce, Shinrai wskoczyła na ramię Usagiego, Donat wziął Donnie'go na ręce i oplótł ogon wokół nogi Luki. Ruszyli przed siebie, aż ukazało się im światło wpadające przez wejście do jaskini. - Nie cierpię tego... - zajęczał Usagi. - Nie nażekaj, ważne, że się udało! Donat powiedział coś po swojemu i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia. Naturalne światło i chłodny powiew wiatru tak go uszczęśliwiły, że bez namysłu zaczął biegać dookoła Po chwili pobiegł w stronę najbliższego punktu zdrowotnego. Usagi spojrzał w stronę Luki, jednak tej już nie było. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i z Shinrai na ramieniu poszedł w stronę punktu zdrowotnego. Skyla w tym czasie stała przed drzwiami i czekała. Czekała tak naprawdę na nic, o czym wiedziała. Nie była pewna, czy może już wejść do pokoju, czy jeszcze nie. Gdyby weszła w momencie przenoszenia, utknęliby w strefie międzywymiarowej, co nie było miłą perpsektywą. W końcu zdecydowała się wejść. Lampa z korytarza rozświetliła pokój, w którym nikogo nie było. Skyla wróciła na korytarz, a później poszła do centrum sterowania. Zauważyła, że nie ma Rapha, jednak nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Teraz już nie było czym. Zajęła miejsce koło Leo, by zastąpić Donnie'go. - Skyla, czy z Donatello wszystko w porządku? - spytał doktor Honeycut. - Żarówka w jego pokoju wybuchła. - Tak, wszystko z nim w porządku. - odpowiedziała Salamandrianka, wyraźnie nieobecna duchem. Leo spojrzał na nią nieufnie i poszedł sprawdzić, jak miewa się Donnie. Skyla spuściła głowię, przez co i inni zaczęli na nią patrzeć. April zaczęła się martwić o Donnie'go. Leo wrócił po paru minutach, przestraszony. - Donnie'go nie ma! Usagi, Luka i Donat też gdzieś zniknęli! Skyla! Salamandrianka wymknęła się z centrum sterowania i schowała się w którymś z pokoi. Miała zachować prawdę w tajemnicy, jednak teraz okazało się to trudniejsze niż wcześniej przypuszczała. Szczególnie, że bardzo szybko zauważyli, co się stało. Posiedziała jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu wyszła, nie mogła przecież siedzieć tak w nieskończoność. Nasłuchiwała, czy nikt nie idzie i przemieszczała się w stronę holotrenera. Wnet ktoś chwycił ją za ramię. Salamandrianka podskoczyła ze strachu, wyciągając oba swoje chakramy. - Spokojnie, to tylko ja! - Raphael cofnął się kilka kroków. - Raph! Czegoś szukasz? - Skyla o wiele bardziej niż wcześniej starała się ukryć, co się stało. Miała nadzieję, że Raph jeszcze o niczym się nie dowiedział. - Raczej kogoś. Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć Luki. Chciała mi coś powiedzieć. Salamandrianka odetchnęła z ulgą. Skoro Raph szuka Luki to znaczy, że jednak nie wie. Ale jeśli Luka chciała mu coś powiedzieć, to Skyla będzie musiała albo dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło, albo zabrać Raphaela do miejsca, do którego przenieśli się Usagi, Luka oraz Donat z Donnie'm. Przemyślała wszystko i wybrała drugą opcję. - Pewnie chciałbyś z nią porozmawiać, co? - No tak... - Choć za mną, ale nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co zobaczysz, jasne? Salamandrianka zaprowadziła żółwia do pokoju z zepsutą żarówką. Stała przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym chwyciła Raphaela za rękę i ruszyła do przodu. Po paru minutach zobaczyli światło, wpadające jakby przez wejście do jaskini. - Także posiadasz brisingusa? - zorientował się Raph. - Owszem. - przyznała Skyla. - Dostałam go dla bezpieczeństwa. Na tym skończyła się ich konwersacja. Dziewczyna w milczeniu prowadziła ninję do otworu, aż wyszli z jaskini. · · 1 · · Przed nimi rozpościerał się przepiękny widok, oświetlany popołudniowym słońcem. Rozpościerające się łąki i lasy, o wiele bardziej zielone niż te na Ziemi czy Arbacelosie. Roślinność wydawała się o wiele zdrowsza, nawet dla zwykłego obserwatora. Powietrze, wolne od wszelkich zanieczyszczeń, przepełniało płuca, dawając złudne wrażenie lekkości. Gdzieś w oddali między drzewami widać było pokryte słomą dachy budynków, co dawało jeszcze bardziej sielski klimat. Zewsząt było słychać śpiewy ptaków oraz odgłosy innych, nieznanych Raphaelowi zwierząt. Na błękicie nieba wyróżniały się białe, kłebiaste chmury, płynące niczym puszyste żaglowce. W przestworzach widoczne były ciemne sylwetki istot latających, znacznie większych niż typowe ptaki. W nozdrza wdzierał się słodki i łagodny zapach świeżego listowia, młodych traw oraz wielu innych kwiatów i ziół. Raphael wchłaniał wszelkie bodźce niczym gąbka, zachwycony tym, co go otacza. Skyla prawdopodobnie czuła to samo, gdyż także wpatrywała się w panoramę. Niespodziewanie tuż za nimi wylądowała jedna z latających istot. Był to szarobrązowy jaszczur wielkości małego busa. Zamiast przednich kończyn z tułowia wyrastała para nietoperzowatych skrzydeł pokrytych szorstkim meszkiem. Ogon również był nim pokryty, nie licząc spłaszczonej poziomo końcówki. Skyla odruchowo pokłoniła się istocie, ruchem ręki nakazała Raphaelowi zrobić to samo. Istota wuglądająca na smoka z różnych mitów i legend odezwała się ludzkim głosem: - Wy jesteście D”Arkhen i Raphael. - powiedział tonem, jakby to miały być ich nowe imiona, jego głos był basowy i oschły. - Zostałem poproszony, by was przyprowadzić na spotkanie. - Kto cię o to poprosił? - zainteresował się Raph. - Nie twoja sprawa, przerośnięty ogórku! - warknął groźnie jaszczur. Smok poprowadził ich przez las, nie odzywając się ani słowem, a jedynie powarkując co chwila, by się pospieszyli. Po dwudziestu minutach męczocęgo marszu nareszcie znaleźli się na łące, na której czekał... Lanfeust. - Lanfeust?! - zawołali z niedowierzaniem zarówno Raph jak i Skyla. - Nie, wróżka Syrenix. - odpowiedział z sarkazmem, po czym podszedł do smoka, podając mu porządną porcję wołowiny. - Dzięki za pomoc, Vulkarze. - Gdyby nie mięso, już dawno byłbyś stosem kości i flaków! - zagrzmiał jaszczur. Odwrócił się na pięcie, omal nie trafiając chłopaka ogonem, rozłożył skrzydła i ze świstem wzbił się w powietrze. Siła wiatru wytrąciła Lanfeusta z równowagi, przez co ten o mało się nie wywrócił, choć szybko wrócił do pionu. Cowboy odwrócił się do żółwia i Salamandrianki, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wodził po nich wzrokiem z taką uporczywością, że Raph dostał dreszczy na karku. Skyla pozostała obojętna. Niepokojąco obojętna. Zupełnie, jakby nie była sobą. Jej oczy były przesłonięte mgłą. Nawet Lanfeust to zauważył. - Skyla? - próbował wyrwać Salamandriankę z tego stanu. Kosmitka drgnęła, wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała po chłopakach. - Trafiliśmy. - stwierdziła. - Jesteśmy w królestwie White. - Brawo, jestes spostrzegawcza jak kret w nocy. - powiedział Lanfeust z typowym dla siebie sarkazmem. Skyla spojrzała na jaszczurkę ze wściekłością w oczach. Nieoczekiwanie z krzaków wyszła istota „kropka w kropkę” podobna do Leo, tylko, że ta posiadała niebieskie pierzaste skrzydła, rogi oraz ogon zakończony pióropuszem. Raph domyślił się, że mutant - czy cokolwiek to było - jest bratem Donata, choć ten chodził, utrzymując wyprostowaną postawę i nie bał się obcych. Nawet więcej, ignorował ich, jakby stanowili powietrze. Dopiero poirytowany Lanfeust zwrócił na siebie uwagę, podkładając chłopakowi ogon. - Hej! - stwór odrócił się z lekko obnażonymi zębami, cicho powarkując. Raph spostrzegł, że chłopak miał ostre zęby i zwężone pionowo źrenice, co wyglądało nienaturalnie, a przynajmniej dziwnie w znajomej twarzy brata. Lanfeust cofnął się o krok, jednak utrzymał stalową minę. - Ty zapewne jesteś Leon, brat Donata? Wyraz twarzy półsmoka nieznacznie złagodniał. Ucichło także warczenie. - Owszem, jestem Leon. - swoje imię żółwiosmok wypowiedział z wyjątkowym naciskiem. - Czego chcecie? - Szukamy Donata... i White. - Luka błaznuje na równinach. - na twarzy nie było już śladu po jakiejkolwiek złości. - A Donata nie wiem, gdzie wcięło. Chyba jest u Gardhara. - Gdzie? - Lanfeust najwyraźniej i tak nie miał pojęcia, o czym półsmok mówi. - U druida. Pokazałbym wam, gdzie to jest, ale idę na trening. - A może jakieś wskazówki? - wtrąciła się Skyla. - Chata w wielkim drzewie. Dość charakterystyczna. Na wschód stąd. - i już go nie było. - No, ale nam pomógł... - Lanfeust dalej nie mógł zaniechać rzucania sarkazmem. Skyla odwróciła jaszczurkę w swoją stronę. - Czyś ty postradał zmysły?! Równie dobrze mógł cię zbić na kwaśne jabłko! Smoki nie mają zasad, jeśli chodzi o obcych przybyszów! - choć tak mówiła, wcale nie wyglądała, jakby szczególnie martwiła się o cowboya. - Ale ja nie jestem obcy. - kąciki ust Lanfeusta uniosły się w górę w uśmiechu. - Lucia mnie zna. - To raczej niewiele by ci pomogło. Szczególnie z jej bratem. Z tyłu odezwał się Raphael - Czyli jednak Luka j e s t smokiem. Skyla i Lanfeust zamilkli, uświadamiając sobie, że przypadkiem wyjawili prawdę o dziewczynie. Na twarzy Rapha pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Był to uśmiech triumfu. Lanfeust starał się mimo wszystko zachować zimną krew i ratować honor przyjaciółki. - Zgadza się. - przyznał. - Luka jest smokiem. A teraz, skoro znasz prawdę, możesz wrócić do swoich i im nakablować. Pamiętaj jednak, że Donnie jest t u t a j, prawdopodobnie u Gardharda, a bez naszej pomocy nie uda wam się go uratować. - Uratować? - powtórzył jak echo ninja. No tak, pomyślała Skyla. Przecież on nic nie wie. - Zgadza się, uratować. Twój brat jest w stanie śpiączki i tylko medycy z tego wymiaru są w stanie mu pomóc. Możesz naskarżyć temu waszemu przywódcy, ale bilet masz tylko w jedną stronę. - Lanfeust uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Być może często był sarkastyczny i nieznośny, ale potrafił przekonywać. Raph skupił się na wypowiedzianych słowach. Teraz to cowboy miał przewagę. Skyla obserwowała scenę z boku. Jednocześnie próbowała zorientować się, gdzie jest wschód. Być może smoki miały wewnętrzny kompas i nigdy się nie gubiły, jeśli chodzi o kierunki, ale oni nie mieli nawet zwykłego kompasu. Nie było też mowy, by GPS działał w tym wymiarze. Skyla próbowała się zorientować w kierunkach za pomocą otoczenia: słońca, mchu oraz wiatru, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Zrezygnowała i przysłuchiwała się rozmowie między żółwiem a jaszczurką. - Jak Donnie wyzdrowieje, będziecie mogli wrócić do siebie i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, w tym o nas. - zapewniał Lanfeust. - No dobra... Ale co się stało z Donnie'm, że jest w śpiączce? - martwił się Raph. - I skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, że jest w śpiączce? Nie było cię przecież z nami. - wmieszała się w rozmowę Skyla. - Mam swoje... źródła. - odpowiedział z tajemniczą miną. - Ale czemu jest w śpiączce, tego już nie wiem. I wiem też, że Donat ma problemy ze skrzydłem i nie może latać. - Pewnie któryś ze smoków widział Donata z Donnie'm, a gdy cię spotkał, powiedział ci o nich. - zorientowała się Salamandrianka. Lanfeust odpowiedział prychnięciem, które Skyla uznała za „tak”. - To mogę wiedzieć, czemu Donnie jest w śpiączce, czy nie? - Raph zaczął się denerwować. - Tak naprawdę to nie wiem. - odpowiedziała lekkim tonem Salamandranka. - Ale podobno to jakaś sprawa z Donatem. Zrobił coś niechcący, co osłabiło Donnie'go tak mocno, że zapadł w śpiączkę. - spojrzała na Rapha, który wyraźnie się zmartwił. - Ale też Donat jest tym, który się najbardziej o Donnie'go martwi. - odratowała reputację kumpla. - Dobra, państwo, musimy się zbierać, zanim słońce zajdzie. - odezwał się Lanfeust. - Chyba, że poczekamy tu całą noc do wschodu. Raphowi i Skyli nie uśmiechała się do końca propozycja nocowania w środku lasu, w którym mieszkają nie wiadomo jakie stwory, więc ruszyli za Lanfeustem w poszukiwaniu schronienia. • • 2 • • Donatello leżał na miękko wyściełanym łożu, przykryty grupą warstwą koców. Blady niczym pergamin żółw oddychał równomiernie, otoczony głuchą ciszą, zakłócaną jedynie cichym tykaniem zegara ustawionego w kącie pokoju. Pomieszczenie wypełniał zapach drewna wymieszany z wonią roślinnych olejków, które postawiono niedaleko łóżka. Donny przełknął ślinę. Był zbyt słaby, by otworzyć oczy, nie mówiąc o zaciśnięciu dłoni. Ale był świadomy. Mógł słuchać i czuć. Słyszał, gdy drzwi zostały otwarte. Wsłuchiwał się w kroki, próbując poznać, kto nadchodzi. Słuchał dźwięku porcelany. Ktoś przesuwał naczynia z olejkami, szukając tego odpowiedniego. Ktoś usiadł na łóżku. Donnie'go udeżył chłód panujący w pokoju, gdy zdjęto z niego koce. Ciepła dłoń zaczęła smarować jego skórę olejkiem. Trzy palce. Donat. '' Przynieść ci wody? -'' Donny usłyszał to pytanie w swojej głowie. Pragnął sie uśmiechnąć, jednak mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Dziwnie było mieć świadomość, ale pozostawać w stanie paraliżu sennego, pomyślał. Tylko wróć szybko - poprosił Donnie. Niepokoiło go zostanie samym, szczególnie, że nie mógł choćby otworzyć oczu. Donat wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc kubek letniej wody. Półsmok zawachał się sekundę, nie będąc pewnym, jak ma podać napój. W końcu podniósł głowę żółwia i nalał mu delikatnie wody do ust. Donny z niemałym trudem połknął życiodajną ciecz. Nawilżenie gardła dało długo wyczekiwaną ulgę. Idź spać ''- nakazał Donat. Czuł, że ninja nadal jest zmęczony. Don wprawdzie droczył się jeszcze chwilę, jednak ostatecznie zapadł w głeboki sen. Donat z ociąganiem odsunął się od łóżka. Włócząc nogami, opuścił pokój i udał się do kuchni, gdzie właśnie przesiadywał druid Gardhar. - Witaj, Donacie. - powiedział druid wesołym głosem. - Jak się miewa twój przyjaciel? Półsmok odmruknął coś pod nosem. Wiedział, że czarodziej i tak nie rozumie smoczego, a Donny'm opiekuje się głównie dlatego, że to jego obowiązek. Tak naprawdę druidzi nie musieli dbać o smoki. Większość smoków bywających u Gardhara wiedziała jednak, że zależy czarodziejowi na smoczej łasce. Z tego powodu przychodziła do niego z różnymi dolegliwościami. Druidzi byli jednym z niewielu rodzajów ludzi, na których smocza rasa spoglądała przychylnym okiem. - Rozumiem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać - westchnął Gardhar - ale może pomógłbyś mi z obiadem? Donat umył ręce i z niechecią zabrał się do ugniatania ciasta. Po co się odzywać, skoro i tak nikt nie rozumie? To był główny problem smokożółwia. Nawet, jeśli zaprzyjaźniał się z innymi rasami, nie mógł z nimi rozmawiać tak, jak czyniły to pozostałe smoki. Sam siebie widział jako dziką, bezmyślną bestię. Takie myślenie przyprawiało go o złe samopoczucie. Rozgległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Idę! - krzyknął śpiewnie Gardhar. i ruszył do drzwi. Postać wyglądała jak zwyczajny człowiek. Dopiero po chwili można było dostrzec czubki zwierzecych uszu wystajace ze zgniłozielonego kapelusza. Kobieta miała na sobie trawiasto zieloną koszulę z kołnieżem oraz długie spodnie tego samego koloru co kapelusz. Przy pasie wisiał myśliwski nóż. - Michelle. Stało się coś? - spytał zatroskanym głosem druid. Michelle bez słowa weszła do chaty, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na ugniatającego ciasto półsmoka. (on sam również na nią nie patrzył). Cisnęła kapelusz na stolik. Na jej ramiona opadła kaskada kasztanowych włosów. Na czubku głowy gościła para wilczych uszu. - Black znowu nawalił! Przez te jego plany od tygodnia nic nie łapiemy! - wykrzyczała wściekle dziewczyna. Donat usłyszał w głowie sygnał od Donnie'go. Zostawił niedokończone ciasto i, zwinnie unikając trafienia nożem wycelowanym przez Michelle w ścianę, udał się do pokoju ninjy. Od razu zauważył przysiadłego na parapecie malutkiego smoka. Jego skrzydła wygladały jak skrzydła motyla. Były tak samo cienkie i kolorowe. Donatello siedział w łóżku i wpatrywał się w stworzonko z wielką fascynacją. Donat gwałtownie dobiegł do okna, płosząc smoka. Gdy upewnił się, że stworzenie odleciało, usiadł koło Donnie'go. ''Dlaczego go spłoszyłeś? ''- Donnie był zły na półsmoka. ''Są jadowite ''- Donat spojrzał na Dona z troską w oczach. ''Mógł cię ugryść. Donny był wdzięczny smokożółwiowi, że ten się o niego martwi. Zaczął go lubić, choć nie miał pojęcia jak poradzą sobie z tym, że są tacy sami. Może przynajmniej wymyślą dla półsmoka jakiś pseudonim, by imiona nie były tak podobne. Jeżeli zostaniesz moim jeźdźcem, będziesz mógł zmienić mi imię ''- odezwał się Donat. Krążył po umysle Donatello, dowiadują się różnych rzeczy o świecie żółwia. Zadziwiała go tamtejsza technologia oraz trochę przerażała. Zaczął dopytywać się o różne rzeczy. Ich rozmowę przerwała Michelle, wchodząc do pokoju. Jej uwagę zwrócił ninja w łóżku, jednak odwróciła od niego wzrok. - Widzę, Donat, że masz nowego kumpla. - odezwała się z udawaną obojętnością. - Ale pamiętasz, że masz się stawić u swojego ojca? Donat odpowiedział czymś pomiędzy rykiem a kocim mruczeniem. - Losiya te gratto. - Michelle wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Co jej powiedziałeś? - spytał na głos Donnie. '' Zwierzęcy język czasem nie ma słów ''- stwierdził półsmok. ''Ale to znaczyło mniej więcej tyle co "pamiętam, nie przypominaj, odejdź". Donny westchnął i ponownie się ułożył. Taka komunikacja męczyła go bardziej niż oboje przewidywali. Najprawdopodobniej problem leżał w pochodzeniu Donatella. Donat twierdził, że dopiero po odpowiednim treningu będą w stanie porozumiewać się na znaczące odległości bez zużywania energii. O ile w ogólę nauczę się porozumiewać na odległość, pomyślał smutno Donnie. Jeżeli teraz wykorzystuje spore pokłady energii, to aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie na większych dystansach. '' Donat... Boję się ''- przyznał ninja. Tak naprawdę chciał wracać do swoich przyjaciół w kosmosie. Nie mógł jednak patrzeć na smętną minę półsmoka i zmusił się do zostania w obcej krainie. Donat położył się koło żółwia i przykrył go skrzydłami. Tykanie zegara niemiłosierie przypominało o upływającym czasie. • • 3 • • - Raph! Ruszaj się! Skyla wyszła na przód grupy. Lanfeust wlókł się z kijem za nią, ale Raph zostawał daleko w tyle. - Przecież idę! - odkrzyknął żółw. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przebywać w tym wymiarze. Robił to tylko ze względu na Donnie'go. Miał chociaż cichą nadzieję, że Donatowi znudziło się zaczepianie żółwia i poszedł w długą. Gardził smokami, szczególnie po tym, gdy Y'Gythgba opowiedziała mu o długowiecznej wojnie ze skrzydlatymi gadami. Kilkaset lat temu na ich planecie pojawiły się dziwne, skrzydlate stworzenia. Od razu zaatakowały siedziby i zabijały setki Salamandrian, którzy próbowali się bronić. Jeden z generałów odkrył portal prowadzący do smoczego wymiaru, za co dostał specjalną odznakę. Niestety, przejście przez portal spowodowało tylko większe straty u kosmicznych wojowników oraz agresywniejsze ataki smoków. Ostatecznie coraz częstsze ataki obu stron doprowadziły do otwartej wojny, z powodu której smoki i Salamandrianie to dwie najbardziej nienawidzące się rasy w ponad stu wymiarach! Żółw nie mógł znaleźć powodu, dla którego Skyla pomagałaby smokom. Dla niego najbardziej prawdopodobną wersją było wypranie mózgu. - Myślicie, że dojdziemy na czas? - zagadnął Lanfeust. - Co najwyżej, rudy, to możesz dojść sam. - zły nastrój Skyli dał o sobie znać. - Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. - cowboy też nie miał humoru na żarty. - Wie ktoś może, w jaką stronę idziemy? - Raph miał własny temat. Towarzysze spojrzeli na niego z nienawiścią. Czyżby powiedział coś nie tak? Spytał tylko o kierunek, w jaki idą. - A tamtych kto przyprowadzi? - jaszczurek nie dawał za wygraną. - "Tamtych"? - D'Arkhen miała minę, jakby zobaczyła świeże zwłoki. - No, resztę. Ze statku. - chwycił kij w obie ręce. - Też powinni tu być. - Nie muszą. - zaoponowała Salamandrianka. - Najważniejsze, by odzyskali brata. - A Donat? - wtrącił Raph. - Donat... Skyla nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdy koło nich wylądował Donat we własnej osobie. Półsmok był wyraźnie zaaferowany. Skakał wokół nich, popychał ich, a Skylę i Lanfeusta ciągnął za ogony. - Donat, co się dzieje? Donnie jest w niebezpieczeństwie? - próbowała zgadnąć D'Arkhen. - Sardynki ci się skończyły? - Nadchodzi niebezpieczeństwo? - Raphael sam wyczuwał coś niepokojącego w powietrzu. Donat, jako polegający na instynkcie, mógł wyczuwać niebezpieczeństwo o wiele wyraźniej. Półsmok coraz bardziej się denerwował. Chwycił Rapha za bandaże u nogi i pociągnął z całej siły, wywracając żółwia. - Chłopaki, chyba powinniśmy iść. Skyla wskazała ciemną, wibrującą chmurę gdzieś w oddali. Cała grupa ruszyła biegiem za Donatem, który jako jedyny wiedział, gdzie mogą się ukryć. Zaprowadził ich prosto do chatki Gardhara. Druid już szykował dla nich ciepłą herbatę, jakby nic nie wiedział o niebezpieczeństwie. - Donacie, zablokuj, proszę, wszystkie wyjścia ze spiżarni. - poprosił. - Michelle zajęła się już pokojami. Półsmok czmychnął do spiżarki, zostawiając zdezorientowanych towarzyszy pod opieką Gardhara. - A więc, moi drodzy - druid nakrył do stołu - jak się miewa w wielkim świecie? Lanfeust udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi. - Nie jesteśmy stąd. - Nic nie szkodzi, mogą być inne światy. Skyla i Lanfeust spojrzeli na siebie wymownie. Staruszek miał chyba coś nie tak z głową. Mimo tego jego dom był schludny i ciekawie urządzony. Jasne ściany i meble promieniały pozytywną energią. Kolorowa porcelana zdobiła komodę, ściągając na siebie oko. Nad oknami fruwały malowane ptaki. Raphaelowi nie w głowie była dekoracja. - Ty jesteś Gardhar? - Wszyscy mnie tak nazywają, więc prawdopodobnie tak. Matoł, mruknął Raph. - Jest u ciebie mój brat Donnie? Druid zamilkł, jego usta zamknęły się. Z wesołego, beztroskiego staruszka zmienił się w ponurego i smutnego starca. Zła wiadomość dla Rapha. Wymowne milczenie tylko potęgowało napięcie. Raphael czuł się, jakby za chwilę ma paść sąd o życiu lub śmierci. Nie wiadomo, czyjej. Na pomoc przybiegł Donat. Skończywszy barykadowanie dodatkowych wyjść, wyskoczył ze spiżarni i wbiegł do jednego z pokoi, omal nie wyłamując drzwi. Po chwili do jadalni doszedł pełen irytacji, kobiecy głos. - Donat! Tłumaczyłam ci, że nie masz tu przyłazić! Półsmok został wypchnięty z pokoju. Szczęk klucza oznaczał, że drzwi zostały zablokowane. Gdyby Donat umiał mówić, z pewnością powiedziałby, co tam zobaczył. ▪ ▪ 4 ▪ ▪ Ostrze gładko przecięło powietrze. Za szybko! - krzyczał rozum. Zwolnij! Miecz dalej przyspieszał. Hikari. Tak nazywała katanę Luka. Usagi dobrze to pamiętał. Jako małe dziecko, nie umiała sobie wyobrazić tak szybkiej broni. Dla niej była tylko promieniem. Od tamtych czasów upłynęło sporo lat. Czym się jednak różniły od dzisiaj? Samodzielnością Luki? Jej doświadczeniem? Kolejny świst miecza. Usagi nie przypominał innych samurajów. Jego ruchy były bardziej kocie. W walce przypominał ninja. Albo smoka. Wiele osób porównywało go do demona, ale był tylko wędrownym rōninem. Dotrenowanym i przyjętym przez smoki. Szanował je, a one szanowały jego. Żaden wielki gad nie śmiał zaatakować samuraja. Nie licząc kilku wyjątków. Usagi nie zdążył zareagować, gdy wylądowało na nim ogromne, czerwone cielsko. - Ra! - rōnin ledwo mógł oddychać. - Złaź ze mnie! - Sorry! Nie zauważyłem cię! - smok ledwo mówił ze śmiechu. Usagi dźgnął stworzenie w brzuch. Znał tego smoka. Wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić, zanim stwór się wścieknie. - Zgaduję, że szukasz Luki. - Jak wszyscy, którzy wiedzą, że wróciła. Tak. To było prawdą. Wszyscy mieli oko na Lukę, a zwłaszcza jej bracia. Zawsze chcieli ją zobaczyć po jej powrocie do domu. Tak, jak mają w zwyczaju bracia. - Chyba pobiegła na równiny. - To raczej nietrudno będzie ją znaleźć. Jedno machnięcie błoniastych skrzydeł poderwało cielsko do góry. Ra powoli oddalał się od samuraja. Obyś się nie zdziwił - zaśmiał się Usagi. Oby. Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Rōnin rozejrzał się dookoła. Otwarta przestrzeń. W najbliższej okolicy rosły zaledwie trzy drzewa. Niezbyt przychylne miejsce na swobodny trening, choć należy się cieszyć, że to nie są równiny. Osoba wychowana w tych terenach wiedziałaby, że w pobliżu znajduje się kilka lisich nor, w których można się schować. Że żółta trawa stanowi idealną kryjówkę, gdyż źdźbła były długie, a teraz, ułożone od wiatru, tworzyły nieprześwitujący baldachim. Ale Usagi o tym nie wiedział. Nie był stąd. Jego duszę wypełniała Japonia. Japonia. Tak dobrze ją pamiętał. Miejsce wielu krwawych walk. Świat pełen yōkai i innych nadprzyrodzonych istnień. Ale również dom. Tam się urodził, wychował. Tam przeżywał zarówno najtrudniejsze chwile swojego życia, jak i te najszczęśliwsze. Tam miał swoich przyjaciół. Co więc spowodowało, że się przeniósł? Dlaczego cały czas podróżuje między wymiarami? Widać, taka karma. Przypieczętował sobie los, biorąc Lukę pod swoją opiekę. Teraz służy u Alfy smoków. Samego króla magicznych gadów. Równie dobrze mógłby opuścić krainę i pozostać zwyczajnym rōninem. Tylko po co? Odpowiadało mu wygodne miejsce u władcy. Zapewniało ochronę przed smokami i wieloma stworzeniami z nimi pokrewnymi. Co więcej, wiele smoczych piskląt lubiło bawić się z Usagim i słuchać jego opowieści, przez co samuraj stanowił świetną niańkę. Szczególnie z tego faktu korzystał Leon, często zostawiając swoje cztery młode pod opieką rōnina. Na szczęście nie tym razem. Tym razem Usagi był sam. Mógł się maksymalnie skupić na treningu. Mógł, dopóki pamięć nie wspomniała pewnego niebieskookiego żółwia ninja. Pamiętał, że miał go uczyć, nie zapomniał. Ale nie chciał. Sensei. Doskonale znał to słowo, a jednak było mu takie obce. Czy nadawał się na kogoś z mianem nauczyciela? Zdarzyło mu się być wujkiem, ojcem, kochankiem... Ale nigdy nauczycielem. Nie bał się tego brzemienia, bywało gorzej, jednak nie chciał brać odpowiedzialności za kolejne życie. To, że był rōninem nie oznaczało, że miał mało spraw na głowie. - Usagi-san? Ten głos. Lepszego momentu wypłosz nie mógł wybrać. - A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś? Usagi odwrócił się do Leonarda z taką prędkością, że żółwiowi podskoczyło serce. - Ja... - Tak, ty! Leo skulił się jak przestraszony pies. Nie tego oczekiwał, czy raczej spodziewał się po mającym go przecież uczyć samuraju. - Ja tylko... - Odpowiesz mi w końcu czy nie?! Ninja dostrzegł swój błąd - uprosił byłego wojownika gwardii, by go nauczał. Nic dziwnego, że był taki surowy. - Honeycutt zauważył anomalie między-wymiarowe, od razu nas tu zabrał! - odpowiedział szybko żółw, omal nie chowając głowy do skorupy. Rōnin pacnął się w czoło. Jeżeli wypłosz jest taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda, pomyślał, z łatwością znajdę prawdziwy powód, dlaczego za mną podąża. Usagi zajrzał do umysłu Leo. Faktycznie, ninja nawet niczego nie poczuł. Z łatwością dało się sprawdzić każde wspomnienie, każdy sekret, każdy szczegół z życia. Usagiego interesował tylko jeden rewir, który zresztą szybko znalazł. No tak. Oczywiście. Nie chodzi o naukę. Chodzi o Donatello. Wszyscy przybyli, by go odnaleźć. Kto im pomógł? Smoczyca imieniem Alagania. Co tam robiła? Pewnie Donat ją spotkał i wszystko opowiedział. Ten jaszczur mógłby wszystko spaprać. No trudno. Poradzi sobie. Zaprowadzi ich wszystkich do jaskini Zenona. Byle by nie próbowali dojść do leża. Usagi spojrzał na żółwia. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, jak i zdeterminowanego. Czarnooki westchnął. - Dobra, pomogę wam. Ale z treningami koniec! - Ale... - Żadnych ale! Wiem, że przyszliście tu po Donatello. Pomogę wam go znaleźć, ale trenować cię nie będę. Pamiętaj, że nie chciałem cię uczyć! Leo zrezygnował. Wiedział, że królik nie odpuści. Poza tym, mistrz Splinter zapewne by się zawiódł na wieść, że jego syn chciał się uczyć od samuraja. Leonardo miał być ninja. Klan Hamato, do którego należał, bym klanem ninja, nie samurajów. Lepiej odpuścić, niż narażać się na gniew ojca. - No to... - Tak? Mimo wszystko Usagi dalej trenował. Zapewne nieświadomie, z nawyku, ale jednak. Uczył, by odpowiadać jak w wojsku, czyli szybko, schludnie i bez ociągania. Leo zaczynał się nawet bać. - No to dokąd idziemy? - Tam, gdzie ja uważam za stosowne iść. - odparł cierpko Usagi. - I zawołaj swoich przyjaciół. Pójdziemy wszyscy razem. ▪ ▪ 5 ▪ ▪ Biała drobna lisiczka umykała zwinnie przed atakami potężnych szponów. Wielkie łapy, należące do złotego smoka, poruszały się wręcz ślamazarnie w stosunku do szybkich ruchów lisa, ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Bawili się jak za starych, dobrych czasów, zanim on stał się przywódcą wojsk, a ona była zaledwie wyrostkiem, niezdolnym poradzić sobie samemu w szerokim świecie. Brakowało im tego. Nie przeszkodziło im nawet stado drapieżnych grabiarzy dymnych, przelatujących nad głowami. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. ▪ ▪ 6 ▪ ▪ |UWAGA, KREW!| - Donaś, chodź coś zjeść razem z nami. Skyla od dłuższego czasu próbowała namówić półsmoka do posiłku. Niestety, bezskutecznie. - Zrobił się strasznie markotny, odkąd tam wlazł. - zauważył Lanfeust. Miał rację. Odkąd smokożółw zajrzał do pokoju Donnie'go, siedział przymulony w kącie, nie interesując się nikim ani niczym. Nawet Skyla, której zazwyczaj słuchał, nie mogła go nakłonić do rozmowy. - Myślicie, że Donnie... - zaniepokoił się Raph. - Nie wydaje mi się. - Skyla mimo własnych przeczuć starała się nie niepokoić żółwia. Jej próby spełzły na nic, gdy z pokoju Donnie'go rozległ się krzyk paniki. - Nie! Donny, nie ruszaj się! Donat najszybciej wpadł do pomieszczenia. Michelle próbowała wytrzeć jakąś czerwoną ciecz. Donatello leżał na swoim łóżku, cały naszpikowany igłami, a z wielu jego ran ciekła szkarłatna, ciepła krew. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Cud, jak ktoś to czyta xD _______________________________________________________ '''Ogłoszenie: '''opowiadanie kontynuowane jest tylko na Wattcie pod tytułem "Podróż do bitwy". Za bardzo zaczęłam świrować ;p Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania